Active
by roadrunner010
Summary: Legolas gets an assignment. Legolas has a breakdown!I'm not good at summaries


Active  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Warnings: Implied rape  
Note: A follow up to Sunset  
Summary: Legolas gets an assignment

Some were born to lead. Some lived for death and tragedy. Some for life. Me,  
well, I don't know yet. Right now it seems I'm living strongly by the will of  
Nakma. It's been about four weeks since I saw the sunset. No one has come to  
kill all these beasts. Today was different. Muzzag opened our(Rachel and  
I)door, grabbed me, and led me to Arathorn III.

"Ah, Legolas!" Nakma said, obviously in a good mood. I lowered my head. "Are you  
not happy to see me?" I did not reply, nor lift my head. "I have a job for  
you." I looked up.  
"What? Where?" I inquired.  
"I have three answers."he said. "Rivendell. Murder. Glorfindel."  
My eyes widened.  
"You leave in the morn. Take him back!"

Back in my cell, the next morning, two arc guards were putting on my armor for  
me. They gave me my two white knives, my bow and arrows, and a long sword  
strapped to my hip.  
"GO!" was my only command.  
NORMAL POV  
"Legolas!" Rachel yelled. Legolas turned around and walked to their cell.  
"Look, if I don't come back I-"  
She kisses him.  
"Come back."

LEGOLAS POV  
I landed on the hill overlooking Rivendell. My target was in sight. Suddenly  
an arrow flew over my head and hit t ground.  
"Good shot 'Dan!"  
Aragorn and Elladan. I pulled out my bow and sat up on by knees. I sighed and  
put it down. Suddenly I lept up and ripped my sword from it's scabbard. Some  
were born to kill. Glorfindel was walking down the with a sword out. It's now  
or never. I sprinted towards him.

Muzzag was talking to Nakma.  
"Do you expect him to return?" Muzzag asked.  
"No."Nakma said."Glorfindel will kill him. I faced him before I captured  
Legolas. Or was it after? Not important."  
"You're lying!" Rachel yelled from her cell.  
"Shut up, you human scum!"Muzzag yelled."Dotard! He'll be back! You'll see!"  
"Be quiet!"  
"Make me!"  
"That's it!" Muzzag said, opening her door. She screamed as he pulled her out  
and threw against the wall. "You'll have respect for me one way or another."  
He threw her to the wall behind Nakma. He casually moved aside and sipped his  
drink. Muzzag bent her arm back and pulled her head back by her hair.

LEGOLAS/ NAKIDO POV

Nakido spoke: He's going to cut your legs off, jump! I jumped. Glorfindel's  
sword swung below me. With one hand I gripped the sword the sword and pulled  
out one of my mini-knives and threw it at another elf walking down the hall.  
The fell to back with a knife in his forehead. I spun around.  
I spoke: What now!  
Nakido spoke: Slash off his arm at the shoulder, slice at his thigh, and go for  
the killing blow.  
I brought my sword down to his shoulder. He leaned out of the way and punched  
my. I spun kicked the sword out of his hand.  
Nakido spoke: Get him on the ground!  
I sheathed my sword and he tried to kick me. I grabbed his leg, flipped it up,  
and he fell to the ground. I pulled out my one remaining knife and raised it  
above my head.

NORMAL POV  
Rachel hit the ground hard. Nakma sat down in front of her.  
"What makes you weak?" he asked.  
"Wha- Why?" Rachel asked.  
"You're beautiful."  
"What!"  
"You are beautiful."  
His gloved hand ran across her cheek and she shivered. His breathing seemed to  
stop for a moment, then, snapping back to reality, he said, "A drink?" He took  
a cup from the hand of one of his human soldiers. She took it from him and  
sipped from it. "Drink deep." he said in elvish. When she was done, she  
laughed. A hearty, drugged laugh. Nakma pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"The tables are turned," Glorfindel said, holding Nakido down by the wrists.  
"I'm gonna watch you die." In one swift movement, Nakido forced his the hand  
that held a knife up and out from under the Balrog-slayer's hand. He fell back  
his hand tightening in pain over the knife that was now in his stomach. Nakido  
stood up. He looked up and met eyes with Arwen. In the distance, Aragorn  
laughed. For a moment, it looked like Legolas was going to say something, but  
instead, he took off down the hall, grabbing the knife in the first elf's  
forehead. He turned around to see Glorfindel's writhing body and collided withAragorn and fell back. With wide eyes he scrambled back(A.N.- Just like Frodo  
on Weathertop in FOTR). He stood up and sprint off, up the hill he had came  
down. As he attempted to pick up his bow he left on the ground, he fell.

The first thing Rachel thought was, "Where the blazes are my clothes?" She  
tried to move and found that her arms and legs were restrained. "She tried to  
break free. "Nakma! Help!"  
"You have awoken..." Nakma said from the corner of the room.  
"You drugged me!" she yelled.  
"Yes, your point. Best sleep I've had in a while. Those teenage girls from  
Edoras have no sense of sensual activity." He shook his head regretfully.  
"Let me go back to my cell!"  
"And to your cell you must go! That's where you'll find your clothes."  
The bonds were gone. "Go." he said.

Legolas hit the ground in anger. He lowered his head to the ground and laughed  
softly.  
"With a sigh," he began to sing. "You turn away.." His tears hit the soft  
grass."With a deepening heart-" He stopped.  
"You forgot, didn't you?" said a soft voice.  
"Mal!" he said, rolling over on his back and sitting up. It was Malhalwen, who  
Nakma had beheaded on their first encounter.  
"I thought I taught you that song."  
"I wish I could hold you closer..." he said.  
"So you do remember." she said. He stood up and walked towards her.  
"I miss you so, melethnin." he moaned.  
"As do I..."  
"Mal..."  
They leaned forward and- she vanished in white sparkles.  
He fell to his knees.

"She hasn't spoken since she woke up." Muzzag, Nakma's right-hand-man, said to  
Nakma who was sipping from the same drink as he was the night before. "Nakido  
has not returned. Should I send a scout?"  
Nakma shook his head and remained silent. Suddenly, Muzzag gasped as three  
arrows poked out of his stomach. Nakma leisurely stepped back.  
"I have had enough of you!" Legolas roared as his knife whisked through the  
almost dead orc's neck. Muzzag fell to the ground and his head rolled.  
Legolas dropped the sword, notched an arrow on the bow, and put it to Nakma's  
head.  
"You can let go." Nakma said. "But you can't. I know."  
Legolas moaned and sighed. "You're right."  
fini


End file.
